1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat plate display (FPD) panels, an organic light emitting display panel displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display panel has a high response speed and is driven by low power consumption.
The OLED may include an anode electrode, an organic layer arranged on the anode electrode and including at least a light emitting layer, and a cathode electrode arranged on the organic layer. The organic layer may be commonly formed in a deposition process using a mask.